Hirofumi Takatori
'''Hirofumi Takatori '''is the second son of Reiji Takatori, a member of a prominent family in Japan that come into contact with Weiss. Episodes Appeared In * Episode 10 Personality He has a sociopathic nature, thinking nothing of organizing human hunts where he delighted in murdering people. Hirofumi arranged more hunts with young girls, all who were kidnapped also to secure political points for his father, who he was loyal too wanting him as head of the family to become Prime minster. Despite his incredibly cruel nature he appeared sincere when he said he missed Omi, as they played together when younger. Whether this was really the case or not, finding out who sent Omi to kill him was more important and he was prepared to beat him until he told him. Cowardly, he ran to the lodge after witnessing presumably a long time friend being killed and had complete indifference to others deaths running and lightning a cigarette in response. He showed true fear when his own life was in peril, when attacked by Aya and when he realized Omi had fired an arrow at him after Hirofumi attempted to drive his car into his own brother. Weiss Kreuz Story MISSION 10 BRUDER - BOND OF DARKNESS - In a vast forested area, Hirofumi shoots one of the human prey he was hunting. He is carrying these hunts out with a former minister, Yeswichi Nakizawa, the head of the Social Action Party, Hiroshi Itoe and the chief of the Yamanaka police, Kentea Ritzea. Consequently he becomes the target of Persia. He is counting on hunters to help gather votes for his father, Reiji Takaori to become Prime Minister. He thanks them for waiting, the prey which includes woman as requested have arrived. During the hunt Masafumi realizes there are other hunters after them as he witnesses Aya jump and cut down a fellow human hunter, and slinks away. His response to this event is to light a cigar before being called by Omi who has joined him in the lodge. He cannot get his gun in time as Omi questions him about his brothers. He asks if they are the ones who were involved with Masafumi but he knows right away, that Omi is this mystery Mamaru Takatoru, his younger brother. Hirofumi can't believe he's alive and seems happy, when he came back from his studies abroad, dad said he was gone and that’s all he would say as Hirofumi places his hands on Omis shoulders, he is tearful and says as brothers they should not leave again, and help make father's dreams come true. MISSION 11 ABKUNFT - BREAKING FROM THE SPELLS - In his father's office, Hirofumi alerts Reiji to a group of people attacking the commissioner and the other two ministers. Instructed to deal with the assassins, Hirofumi also reveals that Mamoru is alive. The event he is holding contains top political and financial people so everything must go right. He walks past Aya and then nearby Schwarz. At the party he notices and wonders what Mamoru is doing there. Approaching Omi on his own, he asks if Mamoru can come with him, they retire to a room where Hirofumi questions him where he's been and why he tried to kill him, and wants to know who ordered Omi to kill him. He ignores Omi’s question of whether he sees anything wrong with setting up human hunts before elaborating that he is paving the way for their father's political rise where he will become prime minster. Telling Omi that he is just being used by their political opponents, and that they are his family so should tell them where they are, he laughs off Omi's suggestion that he confess and turn himself into the police then calls him a child. Trembling in anger as Omi leaves, Hirofumi sees he Schuldig is present and asks when did he get here. Evidently taking up Schuldig's offer, Omi is kidnapped and brought back to Hirofumi's condo where he has resorted to having Omi tied by the wrists to the ceiling and beaten until he tells him who he is working for, before enquiring how long he think he can hold out. Calling him a brat, Hirofumi continues to strike him and asks if he wants to die. He is shocked when Weiss attack, and though powerless to do anything, he relies on and is dependant on Schuldig who uses an illusion of Hirofumi to endure Aya's attack before Schuldig tells a still shocked Hirofumi to run “fool.” Still apparently shaken as he drives along a bridge, Hirofumi finds Omi there and declares and intent to kill him. Accelerating straight towards Omi, Hirofumi yells as the bow and arrow Omi has is fired into him, his car continues until crashing into the side of the bridge.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters